latenightbitefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampires
Vampires are undead immortals who feed and survive on the blood of the living. Humans who have consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so will arise undead. The nature of the human’s death is irrelevant, the body simply must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume human blood, or they will die. 'Anatomy' Vampires are recognizable from their fangs, which are the elongations of their canines. Fangs can be extended and retracted by choice, and are controlled by the movements of certain facial muscles. However, fangs protrude automatically when vampires are feeding, angry, excited, aroused (sometimes referred to as a “fang boner”), need to fight, or see blood. Fangs can also be removed, but grow back after three months. Without fangs, vampires cannot feed live. Due to the lack of blood flow, vampires do not have proper bodily functions. Because of this, vampires are unable to become pregnant, impregnate female humans or supernatural creatures, and have lower body temperatures (than humans). 'Feeding' Blood is the main component of a vampire’s diet. Whether it is animal or human, if a vampire fails to drink blood, their body will become severely weak, and will ultimately disintegrate into mummification. Blood (especially human blood) will not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but will also increase and their physical capabilities. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will lose all sense of their humanity and rationality until they finally give into their bloodlust. Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a nasty aftertaste. 'Nature' Vampires themselves are extremely feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their fangs as signs of aggression when provoked. When they sense danger, they will immediately evade the area. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However the emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans; anger, happiness, hate, love, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling (such as hunger) their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. 'Creation' If a human has consumed vampire blood and died within 24 hours of doing so they will arise undead. The nature of the human’s death is irrelevant, the body simply must be preserved and able to function. Upon mortal death, the undead body will awaken in a state of transition. In order to complete the transition, within the next 24 hours the person must consume human blood, or they will die. 'Abilities' *Compulsion/Glamouring: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or human. *Emotions: The supernatural ability to turn off their emotions. *Healing: The supernatural ability to heal all infections, injuries, and illnesses at superhuman speed. *Immortality: The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *Super Durability: The supernatural ability to resist pain and fatigue. *Super Senses: The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human extent. *Super Speed: The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *Super Strength: The supernatural ability of superhuman stamina. 'Weaknesses' *Excess blood: if a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc.). *Exsanguination: if a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. *Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *Fire or Sunlight: The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *Heart Extraction: The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *Invitation: Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. If they somehow make it in, they begin to suffocate. An owner can also rescind their invitation. *Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. *Starvation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *Vervain: The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can’t compel anyone on or wearing vervain. *Silver: vampires are also susceptible to silver, and any contact with silver will burn and melt the surface of the vampire it touches (such as skin, or eyes). *Werewolf Bite: The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. Only a spell preformed by a bound circle can stop it. *Wood: The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. 'Lapis Lazuli' Lapis Lazuli is a stone used by witches to cast a spell to prevent sunlight from burning a vampire. It is spelled and then often worn as a piece of jewelry by the vampire. This stone is sold for a hefty price in witch shops, or if you have a witch friend they can preform the simple spell themselves. 'Vampire Blood' Vampire blood, or “V”, is the life essence of vampires. It has these affects: *Healing: a human or supernatural creature that ingests vampire blood will be able to heal wounds at an accelerated rate. *Enhanced abilities: a human or supernatural creature that ingests vampire blood will experience enhanced strength, speed, senses, endurance, aggression, and libido, as long as the blood is in their system. *Blood bonding: if a human or supernatural creature drinks fresh blood from a vampire, a bond is created. The human will become sexually attracted to and have sex dreams about the vampire. The vampire, in turn, will be able to sense the location, emotions and state of the human. *Drug qualities: a human or supernatural creature that ingests vampire blood will experience hallucinations, which vary from person to person. *Withdrawal: if a human or supernatural creature is addicted to vampire blood, and stops ingesting it, they will experience withdrawal symptoms, which are similar to those of heroin withdrawal (such as tremors, cramps, muscle and bone pain, perspiration, tachycardia, etc.). 'Makers & Progenies' Maker - a vampire who has made another. Progeny - a vampire created by another. 'Abilities as a Maker to a Progeny' *Empathic link: a maker can sense if their progeny dies, or is in pain or duress. It is unknown if a progeny can sense the death or pain of their maker. *Calling: a maker can “call” their progeny whenever they want to. During a calling, the maker has to say the name of their progeny, and the progeny will feel a shiver and, if the maker chooses to, become aware of where their maker is. *Commands: a maker can make their progeny to do anything they want to, and saying “as your maker, I command you” enforces this. However, this ability has no effect if the progeny has been released. *Releasing: a maker can release their progeny by saying, “as your maker, I release you”, giving them free will. 'Rules for living amongst society' The following activities are illegal, and punishable: #killing another vampire #feeding from unwilling humans #killing humans #selling vampire blood #feeding from another vampire’s human #stealing wealth, real estate, or other property (including humans) from other vampires All research comes from vampires of Vampire Diaries and True Blood Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead